electropediafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Archivo:Martin Garrix
Descripción Martin Garrix & Troye Sivan - There For You (Lyrics / Lyric Video) Subscribe to Chill United http://bit.ly/2kI2R42 �� Chill Spotify Playlists Chill United http://spoti.fi/2dPiwK1 Chill Tunes http://spoti.fi/2qho0S4 Chill Music Friday http://spoti.fi/2pK6R2c �� Other United Playlist Bounce http://spoti.fi/2dgPi8A House http://spoti.fi/2ezvs83 Trance http://spoti.fi/2jnGeMM Trap http://spoti.fi/2jf2uwT The United Genres http://spoti.fi/2kCvVp1 A Billion Beats http://spoti.fi/2qXyKbt �� Chill United x https://www.soundcloud.com/chillunited x https://www.facebook.com/chillunitedmusic/ x https://www.youtube.com/Chillunited x https://www.instagram.com/chillunitedmusic ❤️️ Support Martin Garrix Martin Garrix on YouTube https://www.youtube.com/user/MartinGarrix Martin Garrix on SoundCloud https://soundcloud.com/martingarrix Martin Garrix on Facebook https://www.facebook.com/martin.garrix Martin Garrix on Twitter https://twitter.com/martingarrix ❤️️ Support Troye Sivan Troye Sivan on YouTube https://www.youtube.com/user/TroyeSivan18 Troye Sivan on Twitter https://twitter.com/troyesivan Troye Sivan on Facebook https://www.facebook.com/troyesivan �� Business/Demo Inquiries �� Mike@theunitedmusic.com Adam@theunitedmusic.com Daily uploads - Delivering you the Best and Freshest Chill Music #1 Source For Chill Music. Martin Garrix Troye Sivan There For You Lyrics: I woke up pissed off today And lately, everyone feels fake Somewhere, I lost a piece of me Smoking cigarettes on balconies But I can't do this alone Sometimes I just need a light If I call you on the phone Need you on the other side So when your tears roll down your pillow like a river I'll be there for you I'll be there for you When you're screaming, but they only hear you whisper I'll be loud for you But you gotta be there for me too But you gotta be there for me too Last year took a toll on me But I made it with you next to me Around the world and back again I hope you're waiting at the end But I can't do this alone Sometimes I just need a light If I call you on the phone Need you on the other side So when your tears roll down your pillow like a river I'll be there for you I'll be there for you When you're screaming, but they only hear you whisper I'll be loud for you I'll be loud for you I got you, I promise Let me be honest Love is a road that goes both ways When your tears roll down your pillow like a river I'll be there for you But you gotta be there for me too But you gotta be there for me too But I'm holding on to something Won't let go of you for nothing I'm running, running, just to keep my hands on you There was a time that I was so blue What I got to do to show you I'm running, running, just to keep my hands on you Running, running, just to keep my hands on you Running, running, just to keep my hands on you So I'm running, running, just to keep my hands on you But you gotta be there for me too But you gotta be there for me too Other Trending Music You Might Also Enjoy: - Zedd, Alessia Cara - Stay (Official Music Video) - DJ Khaled - I'm the One ft. Justin Bieber, Quavo, Chance the Rapper, Lil Wayne - Charlie Puth - Attention Video - Jasmine Thompson - Old Friends (Official Video) - Luis Fonsi, Daddy Yankee - Despacito (Audio) ft. Justin Bieber - Shawn Mendes - There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back (Lyric Video) - Kygo, Ellie Goulding - First Time - The Chainsmokers & Coldplay - Something Just Like This (Lyric) - Clean Bandit - Symphony feat. Zara Larsson Video Tags: #lyrics #lyricvideo #martingarrix #thereforyou #troyesivan #musicvideo #music #officialaudio Categoría:Vídeos